Marry Kozakura
Marry Kozakura is the fourth member of the Mekakushi Dan. She was designed by Wannyanpu. Appearance Marry is a small girl with long white, slightly messy hair that reaches down to her hips, and pink eyes. She usually wears a light blue dress with a white apron over it and chooses to stay barefoot. She sometimes has a pink ribbon tied into her hair. Her hoodie is white with pink roses on it. In Mekakucity Actors her usual white hair has a cream hue added to it getting darker on the tips. She also wears brown shoes instead of going barefoot. Her hair ribbon has been removed in the official design, but is shown in scenes of the anime. As a child she used to wear a pink dress with white knee socks and red shoes. Also a small pink flower was put in the left side of her hair. Personality Marry is a 1/4-Medusa, 3/4-human girl. She is extremely shy around different people and can barely stay calm around new acquaintances. Similar to Shintaro, Marry is an extreme hikkikomori, which means she stays at home at all times and therefore has little to no stamina. Because of that, Marry tends to be very clumsy, as shown when she spilled all the tea and rag at Momo, and identically flung the handheld massager towards the terrorist leader during the incident in the shopping centre. Due to the fact that she had to spend most of her life all by herself, she treasures her friends from the bottom of her heart and could not live without them being around anymore. This strong affection is the main source for the use of her powers during the story, as she uses them to prevent the loss of her friends by death. Eye Ability *Paralysis: Marry has a power known as the "Eye Contact" ability, which she inherited from her mother Shion. It allows her to temporarily stop the movement of whoever meets her gaze. It is not as complete as her mother's or grandmother's power as she is not able to turn people into stone, but to more "freeze" them. *Combine: Marry also has the ability to "Combining Eyes" with the others snakes. It was given to her by Azami as she entered the Heat Haze. Trivia *Marry is a fujoshi, meaning she is interested in boy's love or yaoi. *Her favorite anime is Kuroshitsuji. *She makes and sells artificial flowers for money, except each stalk is 5 yen and she makes about 500 yen a month. *Jin mentioned the meaning of the rosemary in the language of flowers. He liked the meanings "memories" and "quiet strength", but the one that got him the most was: "Because you've come (into my life), all my worries have disappeared." *Marry is a 1/4-Medusa, 3/4-human girl, which makes her age slower than a normal human. Her body ages one year for every 10 human years, which makes her a 14-year old Medusa. Category:Manga Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Female Category:Hybrids Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Animals